The NinetySixth Dimension
by theunstoppable
Summary: Can be a sequel to Treasure Planet. Jim heads off to a theme park called Stella Nova, where he wins a booby prize. This booby prize holds a dark secret about a gruesome legend. Soon to be rated R
1. A New Mysterious Orb

The Ninety-Sixth Dimension La Novanta-Sesto Dimensione  
  
Note: The CHARACTERS & OBJECTS in this story do not belong to me, but they belong to the talented people who created and updated them from the original Treasure Island. The STORYLINE belongs to me because I made it up completely on my own.  
  
* - These are the lines that you want to remember the most when you read this story! Otherwise you might get lost.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 A New Mysterious Orb  
  
'The ninety-sixth dimension is a tale about a killer. Apparently one- hundred years ago, there was a huge gathering of people to worship Rajah, the god of the universe, on a planet about ten zillion light years from here called Mirzam. There were ninety-seven thousand people that had turned up. Something went terribly wrong. An evil force swept over them all, and caused them to turn on each other. They were all slaughtered one by one, all ninety-six thousand, until there was only one person standing. The ninety-seven thousandth person. Today, this guy is known as Cinque Morties. He is still trapped in this other dimension of a planet. He's still searching for someone to slaughter. He wants more blood. He wants to skin someone alive. To feast on their flesh. It is said that anyone remaining in the dimension for over ninety-six hours, that you will be hunted down and brutally killed.'  
  
'James Hawkins!! Stop scaring the children!!' Jim's mother, Sarah called from downstairs.  
  
How she heard every word being said from down there was beyond him.  
  
'Aww, come on mom they like it!!' He smiled, looking at the poor little three year old kids sitting on his bed in front of him.  
  
Each one of them looked as if they'd seen a ghost, and Jim didn't really blame them. This story freaked him out the first time he heard it. Though he was a braver kid than most, and at his least only when his mother tried to fix his short dark brown hair, or tell him for the millionth time that his blue eyes were getting more beautiful by the day. He shuddered at the thought, climbing off his bed and opening the door to let the three toddlers out.  
  
'Don't tell your mommy that I read that story to you or she'll beat me with that mop again' He smiled and the four of them laughed as if it were a joke, but he wasn't kidding. Not at all.  
  
The last time he came even close to explaining it to them, she accurately threw the mop at him to shut him up. He didn't think that this was being a good house guest at all, but it was his own fault. You see the three toddlers belonged to his mother's good friend, and scientist Dr. Delbert Doppler. He was a nice man, but one thing that Jim didn't trust was his wife. She was a cruel beast, or so she was in his terms. That afternoon in particular, she hadn't visited. It was rather odd considering she would be here at least every hour of the day. Jim thought that this might be the best time to ask his mother for a favor. He stumbled down the stairs, following in the toddlers footsteps.  
  
'Mom! I have a great idea for what we can do tomorrow!'  
  
'Jim, you know that I have to run this Inn. It's not fair that you come up with these things and can't go to them, you understand' Sarah replied, placing a plate down in front of a horrible looking creature with fangs.  
  
'You can come to Stella Nova right?' He asked, smiling at her.  
  
'Stella Nova? Oh, that's the theme park over the other side of the Spaceport isn't it?'  
  
'Yes, and I'm going to go whether you like it or not'  
  
Sarah smiled at her son, and pushed him out of the way.  
  
'That's wonderful, but how are you getting there?'  
  
'Are you coming?'  
  
'I'm sorry Jim. You know I can't leave the house at this time of year. I've told you that before'  
  
'Awfully strange, going off to Stella Nova all by yourself, Jim' Delbert explained, coming up behind him.  
  
'Why don't you bring a friend?'  
  
'A friend? Like who exactly?' Jim replied and Delbert smiled.  
  
'How bout' I come with you?'  
  
Jim pondered for a minute before he turned and headed to his room.  
  
'Why would you wanna come? Theme parks like Stella Nova aren't meant for old.I mean people your age'  
  
'I enjoy a little bit of adrenalin every now and then, Jimmy'  
  
Jim turned and grinned at him.  
  
'Are you sure you want to come? It's gonna be a long day'  
  
'I wouldn't miss it for the world' Delbert told him, and Jim ran back up to his room to find stuff to take with him.  
  
'Why'd you agree to go with him?' His mother asked, a little curious on Dr. Doppler's sudden adrenalin outburst.  
  
'Well, if my memory serves me right, I've never seen poor Jimmy with any friends recently. I'll be his friend for the day,. tomorrow'  
  
Sarah smiled and wiped her forehead.  
  
  
  
Jim's mother never expected him to be up at five-thirty in the morning, but on this particular day he was extremely excited. He was already sitting downstairs at the table, wolfing down his breakfast. Occasionally he'd glance to the door, waiting for Delbert to arrive so that they could finally get going.  
  
'How long will it take to get over there?' Sarah asked, sweeping his empty plate away from him.  
  
'Apparently about an hour, at the most'  
  
Sarah looked down at him, 'Please be careful. Remember, past the spaceport there a worse people than pirates'  
  
'Really?' Jim replied, sounding curious.  
  
His mother opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Delbert bursting in the front door.  
  
'I'm ready!!.... Let's go!!' He cried.  
  
Jim and Sarah looked over to him. He wasn't dressed in the clothes he would frequently wear. He had a short sleeved red and white shirt on with the words 'Stella' on the front, as if it were a kind of Skyebow team. On the bottom he was wearing cargo pants not too far from Jim's, except they were a deep, dull brown. In one hand he had a huge green backpack. In the other was a camera.  
  
'You sure you're ready, Dr. Doppler? Haven't forgotten anything?' Jim asked, walking past him and to the door,  
  
'Like what my dear boy?'  
  
'Like the kitchen sink?'  
  
Delbert laughed at his remark as if it were a good joke, and smiled over at Sarah.  
  
'Guess we'll see you this afternoon then'  
  
Jim poked his head back in the doorway, and waved to his mother.  
  
'See ya mom! Thanks for letting me go!'  
  
Delbert hitched up his pants, which were slightly slipping down, closed the door behind him, and followed Jim down the road.  
  
The trip over to the park seemed to be longer than both Delbert and Jim expected. They also didn't expect to have to be talking to a very large man, hidden from head to foot in his own beard. Delbert just told Jim to ignore him, but unfortunately to his shock they started a brawl in the middle of the journey. By the time the ship arrived at the theme park, Delbert was still threatening to sock one of the man's eyes out, even though he was really only declaring it for self-defence. As they stepped out onto the dock, the professor was still hopping around, flailing his fists about as the shaggy man ignored him and headed toward the entrance with the rest of them.  
  
'Calm down, he's gone' Jim explained,  
  
'No he's not, he's right over there' Delbert quickly replied, and Jim seized him by the arm, to pull him toward the entrance.  
  
From where they were standing, Stella Nova looked enormous. Jim watched as two sliver and gold inverted rollercoaster trains passed each other in separated loops, just near the front of the park. He also spotted a black monorail, which was docking in a station on the far right. Everything that was visible from the entrance seemed to show that the entire park had a strict colour theme. Black, gold and silver. Even the rollercoaster tracks were black. When Jim pointed this out to Delbert, he just suggested that they were black to stop people from running into them.  
  
'That's not a wise remark, coming from a scientist' Jim told him,  
  
'I'm no scientist here today! I'm just Delbert!'  
  
'Just Delbert?'  
  
'Well, no, I mean I'm only going to be Delbert Doppler, and not DR. Doppler'  
  
Jim waved his hand, as if to understand.  
  
'Whatever Doc' He replied, Delbert looking at him unusually.  
  
As the line slowly started to fade, they finally got through the entrance. Jim was overexcited about trying out the rollercoasters, and seeing the stage shows, but Delbert forced him to sit down while he looked at the map.  
  
'We don't want to get lost here. It says the park is at least one hundred and seventy hectares wide'  
  
'If we get lost we can meet back somewhere can't we?'  
  
*'Like where Jim? If you get lost, you're lost. It's not as if you can just turn a corner and..ahhh'  
  
Delbert spotted over in the distance, a group of dancers. Female dancers.  
  
*'That's what a map is for' Jim explained, snatching it from him.  
  
'So where do you want to go first?'  
  
Jim overlooked the map for the most interesting attraction he could find.  
  
'How bout' coming on the Venom Rail with me?'  
  
Delbert's face turned pale.  
  
'And which rollercoaster is that?'  
  
Jim pointed to the same coaster he spotted at the front of the park. The one with the reversed cars and the loop in the track. Delbert gulped.  
  
'Well, that looks like a job for you, Jim. Meanwhile, I think I'll sit this one out'  
  
'You're not getting cold feet are you Doc?' He asked getting up and beginning to walk down the main street.  
  
'Cold? Is it cold? Oh, I never really noticed'  
  
Jim smiled and ran away from him. Delbert took one look at the coaster as it zoomed around the loop and gulped once more.  
  
'Jim, wait for me!' He cried, dashing after him.  
  
According to Jim, the entire day was the best he'd had in at least ten million years. But on the other hand according to Delbert, the day was completely a bombshell. He was tired by the tenth ride that Jim went on. Unfortunately, for him, he had agreed to go on one of the most outrageous rollercoasters, only if Jim agreed to go with him to what he called the most boring part of the park. Pleasure Island. It was the part of the park that was meant for adults. The only thing it had were a few restaurants and some stage shows that Jim didn't see as being theme park material. Delbert insisted that he remain at Pleasure Island, while Jim went back over to finish with a few festival games. Jim agreed and headed off to the sideshow alley. He spent practically all of his money on the bigger games, such as the racing of the monkeys and the hoop games, but then he noticed a game that wasn't there when he checked last. It was called Missile Striker. Jim thought it might be a good idea to have a go. At the back of the area was a wall covered from top to bottom in small to large light fittings. On the counter were long sliver tubes and there was a short, stocky man walking over to him.  
  
'Excuse me, how do you play this game?' Jim asked, cautiously.  
  
'It's simple, young man. You just take one of the tubes, put a dart in it, blow it at one of the coloured lights over there, and what ever number you hit, you might get a prize'  
  
'Cool, let me try'  
  
Jim handed over his money and took one of the tubes. The man placed on the table three red and blue darts. Jim took one and crammed it into the tube. He got it ready and blew as hard as he could. But he didn't aim, so he failed to hit one. He tried two more times and finally hit one with his last shot. One of the light fixtures in the back, exploded and sparks went soaring. The man laughed and reached into a box under the counter.  
  
'Sorry kid, but you get the booby prize'  
  
He placed into Jim's hand a small sphere. It was purple, with crevices all over it and blunt spikes. Jim inspected it and gawked at the little man.  
  
'What's it supposed to be?'  
  
'Nothing! It's a booby prize. It's not meant to do anything'  
  
Jim tossed the ball up into the air and caught it. He looked at it again and strolled away from the stand. He made his way back to Pleasure Island, and plonked down in the chair next to Delbert.  
  
'Win anything, Jimmy boy?'  
  
'No. Just this stupid booby prize'  
  
Jim placed the sphere on the table in front of him. Delbert raised his glasses to examine it.  
  
'Well, it certainly looks familiar'  
  
Jim stared at it too, now speculating about what he meant. Delbert sighed and leant back in his chair.  
  
'Whatever it is, it's certainly giving off bad vibes'  
  
'What do you mean by that?' Jim asked him curiously.  
  
'Well it doesn't look too friendly'  
  
Jim picked it up and started fiddling with it.  
  
'It has to do something'  
  
Delbert took a sip of his coffee and placed the cup back on the table. He was still looking at the odd sphere, trying to think of what it reminded him of.  
  
'Here give it to me. Me being a scientist, I should have a general idea of what to do with it'  
  
Jim handed over the ball, and Delbert brought it closer to his face to view it better. He tapped it on the table three times, and began twisting it, as if attempting to open it up. Delbert got up from his seat and forced as hard as he could to get it undone, but he failed. He became so frustrated with it that he pitched it at the ground, making a loud shattering noise. Delbert fell to the floor to retrieve it.  
  
'It's ok! It's NOT broken!' He explained, disposing the ball back onto the table, and it rolled slowly back towards Jim.  
  
'No luck, huh?' He asked, as Delbert took his seat again.  
  
'No, no. It's virtually impossible to get it open, or working or. doing something. or anything for that matter'  
  
'You said you weren't a scientist here today'  
  
'A person such as myself has no business dealing with objects such as that'  
  
Jim grinned and glanced at the sphere once more, before placing it into his inside jacket pocket.  
  
THAT IS ALL THAT I HAVE WRITTEN UP UNTIL NOW. I'M STILL WRITING MORE SO PLEASE COME BACK TO SEE THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY!!  
  
I USUALLY POST AROUND ONCE A WEEK...SO COME BACK ANOTHER TIME FOR MORE!! ( 


	2. Aurelia McIntosh The Legends Are True

Chapter 2 Aurelia McIntosh/ The Legends Are True  
  
  
  
'Doc, let it go will ya?' Jim ordered Delbert on the way back from Stella Nova.  
  
He had noticed the shaggy bearded man in amongst the people in the cargo unit, and began getting very frustrated when he continued to stare at him.  
  
'How rude! People shouldn't stare like that!' He snapped, and Jim slapped his forehead.  
  
'How do you know he's even staring?' Jim asked, and Delbert went silent.  
  
They looked over to the man, who reached out of his beard, facing opposite to them, in order to hold onto the bar on the side of the wall. Dr. Doppler sighed.  
  
'Well, he did look quite menacing'  
  
When they reached the port back home, Jim bounced out and ran down the dock. Dr. Doppler had trouble following him, considering it was pitch black outside and he had left him about two minutes ago. Delbert shifted his backpack onto his shoulder, and headed in the bearing of his home, which he assumed Jim was heading for. When he did finally reach the Inn, Jim was already inside explaining to his mother everything that happened. Dr. Doppler of course got a big lecture on why Jimmy shouldn't be running around outside in the middle of the night, and questioned why he left him to get here by himself. Delbert tried to explain, but because Jimmy was being a little over talkative, he continued to be told by his mother that she hoped that he looked after his own children better. Jim only did this for fun. The one thing that Sarah didn't want to know more about though was the odd sphere that Jim won at the sideshow alley.  
  
'It is rather odd isn't it, Sarah?' Delbert started, picking up the paper on the table and getting comfortable, 'Can't get it working though'  
  
'He got frustrated with it' Jim replied, and Delbert frowned.  
  
'Not frustrated, just a little....annoyed'  
  
'It's scary if you ask me'  
  
'Scary ain't the word for it' Jim insisted, beginning to walk upstairs. He once more pocketed the ball trudged up and into his room.  
  
He threw his bag onto his bed and carefully placed the sphere on his bedside table. He pulled all of his belongings out of his bag and put them all back where they were before he left. Finally throwing his backpack into the cupboard, he changed into his pyjamas and took off down stairs again. He found his mother talking to a girl at one of the tables. She was at least Jim's age, quite short red hair, bright green eyes. She stood up and took her empty plate with her, as his mother insisted that she take it instead. He never noticed her there before he headed upstairs. Jim came down and sat down at his table, his head in his hands, watching Dr. Doppler read the paper quietly. When the girl came past, she stopped.  
  
'Hello!' She said, waving slightly to him.  
  
Jim looked up groggily.  
  
'Hi'  
  
She smiled and sat at the table with him.  
  
'I remember you' She began, 'You were right behind me, in line for the Venom Rail today' Jim gawked at her, trying to remember.  
  
'All I remember is hearing giggling'  
  
'That was me' She smiled.  
  
'Did you like it?' He asked.  
  
'LOOOOOOVED IT! I love that adrenalin rush!'  
  
He sat up properly, wondering why he now found her fascinating.  
  
'My name's Aurelia McIntosh. What's yours?' She asked politely.  
  
'Jim.Hawkins' He replied, and Aurelia got back up, pushing in her chair.  
  
'Nice to meet you' She replied.  
  
Jim's mother came over and put a plate of food in front of him. She turned back to Aurelia and smiled.  
  
'I hope you'll enjoy staying here, dear'  
  
Jim looked up quickly.  
  
'What!?'  
  
'Jim, I'm sorry but, Aurelia here is paying us to stay here for a few weeks. She'll be staying in your room'  
  
'WHAT!?'  
  
Aurelia said nothing but smiled at Jim, as he smiled back, not knowing what to think.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Jim tossed and turned trying to sleep. How could he, with a girl sleeping in his room. He'd never had any friends before, besides Delbert, but he soon realised that he had his own life.  
  
He finally closed his eyes around midnight, before he heard something or someone hissing. He got up and turned on his beside lamp, and looked around. At the end of the room, on the spare bed, Aurelia was up, trying to get Jim's attention. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He trudged over to her bed and sat down.  
  
'What?' He asked almost falling asleep again.  
  
'You say that a lot don't you?'  
  
Jim waved his hand. Aurelia leant over and reached down beside her bed and pulled up a giant object, which was hard to see in the dim light. From what Jim could see, it was a large board or something like it covered in a sheet. She put her finger over her mouth, signalling for him to keep quiet. She placed the object onto the bed and got up to pull the sheet off. It was a Solar Surfer. Jim gasped.  
  
'A Solar Surfer!!' He said, and Aurelia covered his mouth quickly.  
  
'I've already been caught with it twice. I don't plan it again, so be QUIET' She ordered.  
  
Jim got up and inspected it, now feeling awake.  
  
'Did you build this?'  
  
Aurelia smiled and nodded.  
  
'Of course. Don't you know how?'  
  
Jim's eyes widened.  
  
'Of course! I've got one of my own. Though I've been caught over ten times'  
  
'Oooooh, painful' Aurelia replied, and Jim nodded.  
  
He began to inspect it, even though trying to see it in the dull light made it more difficult. It was the size of a normal Solar Surfer, on the top of it there was a painted picture of a dragon, and at the base was the booster engine. Jim continued to marvel over her handiwork.  
  
'But, you're a girl?.'  
  
Aurelia frowned and took the board from him.  
  
'Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean we can't have fun! Geez, who do you think you are?'  
  
'No, no,' Jim continued, correcting himself, 'I meant that in a good way'  
  
Aurelia gawked at him for a while and smiled.  
  
'Thanks'  
  
Jim smiled back and clicked his fingers. He quickly got up and raced to his bedside table. He grabbed the weird sphere and turned around, still looking at it.  
  
'I've got something to show you too. It's this creepy booby prize that I won at the park'  
  
He walked over slowly and handed Aurelia the ball. She eyed it for a bit, until she turned to Jim.  
  
'What is it supposed to be??'  
  
'You tell me' He said cautiously.  
  
Aurelia once again started examining the ball, similar to the way that Dr. Doppler was the first time. She tried to twist it and tap it on her palm, but she wasn't successful in making it do something. She put it onto the bed as the both of them stared at it.  
  
'Strange. Doesn't seem to do anything'  
  
'Dr. Doppler thinks it has to be able to do something' Jim explained, and began shuffling the ball between his hands.  
  
They both sat and thought for a while, before Aurelia snatched the ball from him, as he threw it up into the air in order to catch it again. She began pushing the blunt spikes and rolling it around on her hand. Fortunately, she didn't get as frustrated with it as Delbert did, but she still insisted that she find out what it did by morning. Jim mentioned to her that it was already morning, technically and she just ignored him.  
  
By six in the morning, both Jim and Aurelia had fallen asleep trying to figure the ball out. Jim awoke with a jolt and looked around at the room. He could see everything clearly now, and the fact that he had fallen asleep against the wall on Aurelia's bed and not his own. He nursed his head where he was resting against the wall and shook Aurelia awake. She reluctantly woke up, knocking the sphere onto the floor.  
  
'What is it?' She asked him, quickly, as if she was already awake.  
  
Jim shook his head, and got up to retrieve the ball.  
  
'It's nothing so far'  
  
Jim held the ball tightly as if being angry with it. Suddenly, the three blunt spikes that Jim's fingers were on, were sucked into the ball. Jim looked at it. Aurelia didn't notice this, as he proceeded to push in the rest of the spikes in sets of threes. When all of the spikes where pushed in, the ball began to gleam. Aurelia finally caught on to what was happening and leapt up from her bed. The entire room fell dark, and was filled with millions of holographic stars and planets. Jim suddenly understood what it reminded him of.  
  
'A MAP!'  
  
'How?'  
  
Jim lay the ball on the floor, and walked around the yellow stars and planets began filling the room. He looked around for well-known planets, and noted one that wasn't there before. He walked up to it as the entire map zoomed up on it. The planet was quite large, and was surrounded by a thin atmosphere of asteroids, like an asteroid belt, and it was spinning. There were many large mountains on it, which Jim recognised as the blunt spikes on the ball.  
  
'It's a map to this planet' He explained, touching the holographic planet.  
  
The hologram flickered, millions and millions of words suddenly appeared around them. The planet was in the centre of the room as the words hovered around them, encircling them entirely. Jim searched the words, for a beginning. He began reading what he though was the start of the verse.  
  
'Blah, blah, blah, blah..' He started, not bothering to read the boring parts out loud, '.The critical map to the lost legend planet of...'  
  
Aurelia poked the holographic planet the same way that Jim did and it flickered once more.  
  
'The lost planet of.?'  
  
Aurelia looked over to Jim who had turned around and was staring into the planet, the yellow light glowing on his face. He looked very pale, and very nervous.  
  
'Can't be true' He began.  
  
'What can't?'  
  
Jim poked the planet, it flickered once more and the words disappeared. He sat on the floor, and stared up at it.  
  
'This planet. It's not real I swear'  
  
'Jim, what's going on? What is it?'  
  
She knelt down next to him and he glanced at her, before returning to the planet.  
  
'It's..it's..Mirazam. The Ninety-Sixth Dimension Planet'  
  
Aurelia gasped.  
  
'Nuh, uh' She continued, her face also going pale, 'That's just a legend'  
  
Jim picked up the ball, and the planet colour turned red.  
  
'But there is it. The lost star'  
  
They fell silent, still gawking, mouths open at the hologram. There was a knock on the door behind them, and Jim shook the ball. It flickered for the last time and the planet disappeared. He threw the ball over onto his bed quickly, and sat up as his mother came into the room.  
  
'Oh, you're up already? Good, I'll fix you two some breakfast'  
  
Jim smiled and heaved himself off the floor.  
  
'That's good mum, and as a matter of fact, we'll come with you'  
  
He turned to Aurelia, who's face was still white with fright. Jim seized Aurelia's arm and dragged her with him. Sarah noticed her and stopped Jim in his tracks.  
  
'Aurelia, are you ok? You look sick'  
  
'I'm fine. Just thought I saw a ghost'  
  
Sarah sighed and continued down stairs. Jim and Aurelia followed her, whispering as they went.  
  
'Is it real?'  
  
'It's right there in my room, isn't it?'  
  
'Not the map, the planet' Aurelia snapped.  
  
Jim grinned a mischievous grin and stopped her.  
  
'There's only one way to find out'  
  
Down the stairs, sitting where he normally would be was Delbert. He was reading the paper as normal and he put the paper down to look over at him.  
  
'Jimmy boy! How are your legs? Not falling off yet?'  
  
'Dr. Doppler, could you explain to me something?'  
  
'Hmm, what's that?' He asked, pulling down his glasses to look at Aurelia, 'I can't inform you on anything to do with women and sexual intercourse. That sort of stuff should come from your mother' Delbert pointed to Sarah, Jim and Aurelia blushed deeply.  
  
'No, no,' He said, quickly as he took a breath to cool down, 'I want you to tell me all you know about Mirazam'  
  
Delbert winced when Jim brought up the planet, and Sarah dropped a cup, it shattered all over the floor. Aurelia, still blushing from what Delbert said, rushed over to help her clean it up.  
  
'Why.why.why do you want to know about ..M..m.Mirazam?' Delbert trembled.  
  
'Just tell me. All I know is the legend'  
  
Delbert took a deep breath and sighed. 'The legend is the only part of the planet that exists, dear boy. No-one has found that planet ever since it disappeared out of sight'  
  
Sarah rushed over to the table after cleaning up her mess and grabbed Jim by the arm.  
  
'You shouldn't even be mentioning that hideous fable!' She ordered.  
  
Jim pulled himself from her grip and smiled at her.  
  
'It's alright mom, as you said it's only a fable'  
  
Aurelia, now behind him, coughed slightly and the words "Yeah right" could be heard.  
  
Dr. Doppler stared at them both and leant over.  
  
'What are you trying to say, Jim? Are you writing a story?'  
  
'Not on that I hope' Sarah barked, turning back to her work.  
  
'Even better.' Jim grinned, glancing to Aurelia, who was shaking her head at him.  
  
Jim nodded and sat down at the table.  
  
'Let's go looking for it'  
  
Everyone in the room gasped, especially his mother and Delbert.  
  
'ARE YOU INSANE?? THAT PLANET IS DEADLY! NO ONE THAT HAS EVER GONE ON A SEARCH FOR THAT PLANET HAS RETURNED!' Delbert bellowed, and Jim's hopes were crushed.  
  
'But WE will' He explained, and Delbert shook his head, 'Come on Doc!! I'll be fun!'  
  
'If you call being decapitated and stripped of your vital organs fun, then I'm sure that you'd be a coroner's dream!'  
  
Jim got up and leant over Delbert.  
  
'How do you know that'll happen if you never go and see?' He said, reassuringly.  
  
Delbert fell silent.  
  
'No one will ever get me onto a ship to that planet. They'd have to give proof that this planet actually exists and nothing in any history books has ever mentioned it otherwise' He said through clenched teeth as if getting mad.  
  
Jim looked to Aurelia and she left the room. Delbert waited as Jim stared at him, with a look on his face as if he finally knew more than him for once. Entering the room again, she was carrying the sphere. She dropped it onto the table and Delbert snuffed a laugh.  
  
'That thing? It's just a booby prize. Does nothing'  
  
Jim picked it up and pushed three of the spikes in at once, as the ball sucked them in. He looked up at the shocked expression on Dr. Doppler's face.  
  
'Just because you're a scientist doesn't mean you know how everything works'  
  
He finished pushing all of the spikes in and the room fell dark again. Everyone was watching as the holographic stars and planets came out of the sphere. They floated around them, as Delbert got up out of his seat. Jim smiled and poked the largest planet on the map, as it zoomed in on it. Delbert almost toppled over from the shock of what he saw. He held onto the chair, shaking with fright.  
  
'That.that's Mirazam!'  
  
Everyone in the room screamed. Jim and Aurelia stood next to the planet and stared at Delbert. He was very reluctant to join them, but he forced himself to walk towards it. He poked the planet once more and the words flickered up, as Delbert flinched. He walked over and read a few words before,  
  
'THE NINTEY SIXTH DIMENSION!!'  
  
Everyone in the room screamed again and scrambled to the door to leave. Sarah came out from the kitchen and dropped another cup when she saw the map. Delbert stared over at the two kids, the glow from the planet lighting them up.  
  
'So? Can we go?' Jim asked, smiling and glancing at Aurelia. Delbert looked as if he was going to be sick. 


End file.
